In many hydrocarbon well applications and other applications, communication systems are used for communicating signals between components in a wellbore. The communication systems also may be used for communicating between a surface system and a downhole system. In some communication systems, a downhole component may be constructed with an antenna for sending and/or receiving communication signals. However, the antenna can be susceptible to the high temperatures, pressures, and generally deleterious conditions of the downhole well environment.